


Severus' Prize

by Emanning13



Series: To the winner goes the spoils [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn with some plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Severus gets his prize. That prize being Ms. Harry Potter.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: To the winner goes the spoils [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Severus' Prize

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Severus found himself relieved the war ended and he survived. Once healed he secluded himself in his rooms. He wanted some solitude away from everything. Even for a little while. He heard that Harry survived as well. He was pleased to know this. She even spoke to Kingsley for him. Ensuring that he would not be sent off to Azkaban for the crimes he committed. He was glad for that.

But now what? Now that he survived. He wanted, oh how he wanted. He wanted Harry. He knew it was wrong, but he loved her. He craved her. He wanted to be her one and only. He was a possessive man, and if he ever got the chance of having her, he would not let her go.

That was how he ended up here. Harry came to him. Sought him out. For what he wasn't sure at first, but then he saw the raw look of lust and he feasted on it. He smiled wickedly at taking Harry to his bed.

He undressed her slowly. She was beautiful. He had never been so hard in his life. When Harry went down on her knees in front of him, he crowed at the sight. He couldn't believe she would be here sucking him of all people like a favorite lollipop. He groaned in delight at the warm cavern of Harry's delicious mouth. She devoured his prick. He took it upon himself to hold Harry's head close to his crotch and fuck into her mouth hard and unrelenting. She choked a little at first, but then wrapped her hands around Severus' hips to encourage him to keep it up. She moaned around his hard cock, and it took everything in Severus not come on the spot.

"Enough." He barked out.

She immediately stopped, took her mouth away from his aching prick and stared up at him.

"I do not wish to come so soon. I wish to be inside you first." Severus purred. He saw her relax and she crawled on to the bed and presented herself to him.

Oh Merlin, what a sight to behold. This beautiful young brunette laying across his bed waiting for him to take her. It was everything he had ever hoped for. It was his heart's desire. It was his prize for spying and being a double agent. This was a true treasure he would not soon forget or let out of his sight.

He crawled in between her creamy thighs spread just for him. He bent down and kissed her passionately. He slid his hot member inside her for the first time and found himself delighted in the warm tight cavern that met him. "Oh Harry, you're so tight. You are squeezing me just right. So perfect for me." He told her.

She blushed beautifully. He was in awe of it.

He took a moment for her to get used to him inside her. When he deemed her ready he slid back out and pushed back in. Setting a strong and fast pace. She moaned. He started to thrust in her. He watched her writhe below him, come undone. It was a wondrous sight. He kept pounding into her.

Her eyes shot open like she forgot something. "Wait Professor. Please wait. Don't come inside." She panted. He slowed down for a second. "I am not on any potions." _OH!_ He liked that thought. The thought of impregnating her. Watching her get rounder with his child. She would be absolutely beautiful.

He moaned. He pushed he legs up to her chest and started to pound into Harry like a man possessed. "Well, Harry actions have consequences. I do intend to keep you Harry, and I will put a child in your belly before the night is out." He promised.

Harry's channel tightened around him. "Oh you like that thought do you Ms. Potter. Well, let's make sure it happens." He fucked into her over and over. Severus felt himself get closer and closer to his impending orgasm. As he did he pushed himself so deep that he was resting against her cervix and shot his hot seed directly into her fertile womb guaranteeing success. He stayed inside her as long as he could, plugging up her hole, so that his swimmers got more of a chance to make his fantasy a reality.

She groaned as he took his soft prick out of her. He rolled over and played on the bed beside her. He took her in her arms and smiled. "What I said was true Harry. I want this to work. I want forever. You and me, together. I do not wish to let you go. I love you." He felt positively Hufflepuff, but he knew Harry needed and deserved to hear it.

She bit her lip and looked him seriously. "I love you too. I would like a chance as well. I like the thought of having your child more than I care to admit to." She blushed.

Severus smirked. Oh he knew, but would keep it quiet, for now. He would just keep fucking her until they knew for sure she was pregnant. They could get married on Harry's birthday and make it really special. He would talk to Minerva and Molly in the morning about it. Surprise Harry with it and all. For Harry deserved all the happiness in the world. They both did.

-FIN-


End file.
